Valves are used in many industries to control the flow of liquids and gases. Many of the valves are automated such that the valves can be opened and closed from a remote location, such as by a computer control system. Thus, many of these valves may only be inspected by a human at periodic intervals, such as during annual inspections or while resolving valve operation problems. Valve travel indicators have been used in many valve systems to indicate whether a valve is open, closed or partially open. These valve travel indicators are often located in an open portion of a yoke used to couple the valve to a control mechanism, such as an actuator.